Time
by Jaim
Summary: PG because it's kind of dark. There will be more chapters. Harry's last year and Voldemort is powered up! Harry's POV for the first chapter, Hermione's for the rest. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

_ _

_That is the way it's got to be_, thought Harry.

The time to fight Voldemort was coming soon.Everyone could feel it running through their bodies.There was news of recent attacks.Each one closer and closer to Hogwarts.The halls were always buzzing and people would stare at Harry as if he weren't human.Hermione and Ron were the only people that wouldn't stare.

It was their final year.Even Harry was skeptic that he'd graduate.Voldemort would attack soon, and that was all he could think about.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

His friend's confidence was reassuring but also sickening.His power was nothing compared to Voldemort's.Surviving his 5th and 6th years were hard enough, with attacks being thrown at him, people he knew and loved dying—including Charlie Weasley.A Death Eater had controlled a dragon Charlie was studying, and he had been killed.Ron still hadn't gotten over the death.It was his brother, after all.Hermione had been another target, being muggle born and a best friend of Harry Potter.

"Let's get to bed, it's late."Said Hermione, trying to pull him up.s

"No thanks." Muttered Harry.

She gave up.With a sad look at him, she went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.Ron sat down.

"Harry, being tired and not eating won't help your chances of winning against You-Know-Who."

"Just say the name!V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T."He said slowly.

Ron had gotten used to Harry saying the name, but he still flinched.Opening his mouth as if to say something, he shook his head and went up to the boy's dormitories.Glancing at the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, then sighing, Harry crossed his arms.Staring hard at the blazing fire, there was an angry feeling burning hotter than the fire.

_I don't deserve that Head Boy badge any more than Malfoy does._

If he wasn't going to live, why would he need a Head Boy badge?To deliver a speech as a ghost?I think not!

But the truth was, Harry Potter was scared.Many thought he was being pessimistic, others thought he was being sensible and acting the way anyone in this situation would.People who knew him well, however, knew that whenever he thought of the possibility of dying young, he was scared.A huge responsibility came with his power and no matter what he tried, his job description wouldn't change.

He would always be the Boy Who Lived.

A/N- I thought of a plot!I thought of a plot!* cheers *This'll be a few chapters, there will be a bit of romance somewhere, not too sure where, but there will be!Speaking of romance, I don't even know who's going to get together!Well, I'll take a poll then.H/H or R/H.I would have written more, but I have a project due in two days!I've barely even started!Sorry it's short…


	2. Time 2

A/N- I'm SO sorry I haven't written!I've been so busy (and sadly, lazy)!Okay, I got one person saying for H/H…yeah.So, I'm taking another poll!^^

"You're to begin training tomorrow.Mr. Weasley, you will be training with Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore.

Hermione frowned.She crossed her arms.

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, the Ministry thought you wouldn't do well with the difficulty of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's tasks.So, you'll have to stay behind at Hogwarts."

Her mouth opened in protest.When Dumbledore shook his head slowly, Hermione stormed out, arms pinned to her sides and hair flying out after her.

"Hermione can handle it Professor."Said Ron, obviously sure of his words.

"No Ron.I don't want her getting hurt," Harry looked up down at his shoes. "and if it's possible, I'd rather Ron not come either."

"Why not?!You're going to need help!"

"No, I won't.If you get hurt too, what'll I do?Professor, let Ron stay behind with Hermione.He could protect the school."

"Who'll protect you if you go down?I'm coming and so is Hermione."

"No, you aren't.Just stay here, okay?!"

"Boys, both of you must go…" Ron shot Harry a triumphant look, "but Ms. Granger stays here, at Hogwarts.I'm sorry."

_Good, she stays.But what about Ron?_

_ _

Back in the Common Room, Hermione's gaze was stuck on the fire.Why couldn't she go?Would she have to prove she was strong by arm wrestling Ron and beating him again?She could, and would if that would change the Ministry's mind.There was a sudden flash.Hermione jumped slightly, then heard screams from the Girl's dormitories.She ran up the steps and turned the corner sharply.Many girls were crying.The others were petrified.Hermione gasped, putting a hand to her heart, trying to calm it to the best of her ability.Two girls did neither cry nor freeze.

Ginny Weasley and Pavarati Patil were dead.

At first, it was a shock to Hermione.But when she saw the Death Mark above their bodies, a sudden rage flew through.Her heart was beating quickly as she ran to the Teacher's Lounge.

"Professors!"

She burst in.

"Granger, you aren't supposed to—my goodness.What happened?"

It was then Hermione realized she had been crying the whole time she ran.McGonagall and the other present professors stood abruptly, making one loud screech.

"An attack—Gryffindors—_oh God, Ginny and Pavarati are dead!"_

She collapsed in the doorway.Immediately, McGonagall pulled her up.She grasped her shoulders and began to breathe quickly, faster than Hermione.

"What?Who?When?"

"Dead—Ginny Weasley and Pavarati Patil—j-j-just now!"

She wailed, sobbing still.Harry and Ron slid down half the hall, then saw a devastated looking Hermione.They knelt down, concern flaming in their eyes.

"What happened?"

"We heard a scream from—no…are people…"

Hermione was getting sick of saying that word.But she had to again.

"Dead?Yeah.Ginny and Pavarati.Dead!"

She began to laugh hysterically.This was too much.She sombered up, her breathing uneven and quick.Tears still laced her eyes as she looked to the floor.

"What'll we do, Harry?I never th-I never thought people would die.I mean, not so soon!"

A/N- Short again.I'm sorry, it'll get longer when all the information and little events happen.Sorry to people who like Ginny and Pavarati!I don't know many Gryffindor girls…

Disclaimer:NONE of these characters belong to me!NONE!


	3. Time:3

The Common Room had grown quiet

The Common Room had grown quiet.It had been a few weeks into winter, and many weeks after the deaths of Ginny and Pavarati.No one spoke much.Newspapers were always headlined with another attack, interviews of the victim's families and such.Lousy newspaper reporters.Couldn't stay out of grieving people's lives.They were like swarms of bugs.Ones that would never die, ones that would never go away.Hermione was constantly asked for interviews.Harry and Ron had gone off for at least two months, leaving her behind.Their task was to defeat Voldemort.

"For the one THOUSANDTH time!Leave me alone!" she yelled at the reporters, running away from their cameras and quills.

Her heart ached.Somewhere out there, her best friends were most likely freezing their tails off or worse.They could be fighting off hundreds of dark wizards all alone.

All alone.

That's what she was.Most thought she'd be the next target.She wouldn't die without seeing her friends again, not without being with them, helping them fight the one person—no, _thing—_that had ruined their years at Hogwarts.If she died without doing those things, her soul would never rest in peace.

Most thought Voldemort was indestructible and immortal. But if there was a way to defeat that evil – Hermione Granger would find out how.

And she would find a way.

Hermione had a secret.A secret that could change all time, change everything.Before they had left, Harry had given her a time turner.He had said to use it when she thought was best.He said he trusted her judgment.The only reason she wasn't doing anything with the time turner was because the time didn't feel right.More than anything, she wanted Harry and Ron to trust her even more.

But every night, Hermione fingered the time turner and thought.When was the time to use it?Did Harry _know_ she would need it one day, or did he give it to her for another reason?Did he want her to protect it?Where were those two now?When would this nightmare be over?

_Never…_ whispered the evil little voice in her head.

"_Never?!"_ she screamed, sitting up.

"Hermione, keep it down," murmured Lavender.She wasn't doing so well.

"Sorry."

Hermione laid down again.She stared at the mess of nail polish Lavender had made in their 5th year.5th year…when all this hadn't started, when everyone was laughing and she and her friends were being mindless bubble heads, pushing each other into the lake with the giant squid.

_I wish it was still like that.No morbid articles about deaths in the newspapers, scolding Ron and Harry about not doing their work.If I had know it'd turn out like this, I'd have left them alone, let them enjoy their fun._

Her thoughts broke.She had a strange feeling…The image of two male figures in the shadows, fighting a tall, thin man passed through her troubled mind.Odd…She was never one for divintation.Hermione stopped wondering and ran out.Pulling on her sneakers, she stopped to stare at the fire.It seemed to be calling to her, beckoning for her to come close to it.At another image, her attention shifted, and Hermione Granger was running as fast as she could to the dark woods behind the school.Hagrid's light was still on, so she crept past it, hoping that Fang wouldn't sniff her out.A loud barking said he had. 

"Quiet Fang!Ther' ain' no one out ther'."

She continued to run.They were close.After two months, Hermione wasn't about to stop running until she was next to Ron and Harry.Why couldn't she run this fast in the Muggle world?Why not gym?

The silly thoughts were pushed away.Someone caught her arm and pulled her back.Her instinct was to scream, but her mouth refused to listen.Pale eyes stared down.

"Don't go out there Granger.Weasley and Potter are fighting my father.If they need help, I plan to help them.If you go out there, they'll worry about your safety, which'll make them hold back any attacks to blow the whole forest up!" hissed Malfoy.

"You just want me to stay back so your father won't get hurt!_Well the hell with you!_"

But something was different.Malfoy was looking unusually afraid.

"No!Granger, I'm telling the truth!My father is a heartless jerk, and he'd capture you and exchange your safety for their freedom or their lives, then kill you anyway!"

Hermione didn't move.Not a muscle.She watched Ron curse at Lucius, Harry joining not too far behind.Her heart stopped.There was a spell being directed straight at her!

"Granger!Duck you stupid girl!"

When she didn't duck, or move for that matter, Malfoy took a deep breath and pushed her down.Her brown eyes fluttered open.She was alive.Looking next to her, Malfoy was on the ground.She checked his pulse.There was none.Anger and rage flew through her, heating her face against the cold wind.

"You killed your own son!"

With a outraged scream, the seventeen year old girl lunged at the grown man.

A/N- Ooo, what'll happen???Please read and review!


End file.
